Online Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/continuation of "The Perfect Stranger" by samanddianefan10. On a whim, Daphne answers a singles ad using a pseudonym, not knowing that its writer has been right in front of her eyes the whole time. Thanks to Melinda for giving me permission to write this! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Melinda (**samanddianefan10**) for allowing me to continue/finish her wonderful story, "The Perfect Stranger." Because that story was never finished, I had no choice but to start it from where she left off. So, if you haven't read her work, here's what happened. Daphne decided to visit a site called Single in Seattle. She found an ad without a picture from a man who said that he believed in true love because he'd felt it once. The words touched Daphne, and she responded, not knowing that it was Niles' ad. She used a pseudonym, calling herself Amy. Melinda's story stopped there, so of course I couldn't let it stay unfinished! I hope this lives up to the original! Also, thanks to Leigh Ann for reading some of this as it was written! *Hugs*

Niles stared at his computer screen in disbelief. His silly singles ad, something he'd done months ago out of loneliness and boredom, had gotten a response. He read the words, uncertain what to make of them.

_Hello there! I must admit that I have never thought about doing something like this before, but I admit that your ad caught me eye. I don't know you, but I can understand completely your beliefs in true love. I thought that I was the only person alive who thought about such things. Maybe me friends might think I'm crazy, but I would like to know more about you._

_Amy_

It didn't take him more than a few seconds to decide to reply. But figuring out what to say took far longer.

_Hello, Amy!_

_I must admit I was rather startled to receive your message. This ad has been up for so long, I'd almost forgotten about it. I guess men who pride themselves on looks instead of personality get a lot more hits. But I truly believe that beauty is only skin deep. I would rather not exchange photos before we meet. This way we'll know if we have a real connection, rather than simple physical attraction. If you're still interested, please let me know. I would love to find out more about you, too. How long have you lived in Seattle? _

When he finally worked up the nerve to type the entire message, he clicked "Send" before he could change his mind. Only seconds later did he realize he'd never signed his name. _Oh, well. If she replies, I can always tell her my name then. If not, no harm done_.

With that, Niles closed his laptop and headed for bed. If he couldn't have Daphne in real life, at least he could dream of her.

Daphne woke early the next morning, eager to check her email. She'd found that the best time to sneak in some web-browsing was before anyone else was up. If Dr. Crane or Mr. Crane found out that she'd gone online to look for love, she'd never hear the end of it. She gasped when she saw the message from Single in Seattle.

Daphne read the words, smiling the entire time. How could a man this smart and sensitive possibly be single? And the fact he wasn't interested in what she looked like only added to the appeal. It gave him an air of mystery, like something out of a romance novel.

_Dear Mystery Man_,

_Well, I suppose it's my good luck that I found your ad. I rather like the idea of not exchanging photos. I'm not really much to look at, despite what my friends say. I've been living here for about five years now. The city is lovely. Unfortunately, I still haven't been able to see as much of it as I'd like to, though. _

_I guess I should make a bit of a confession. I've always had a sort of sixth sense about people, and I get the feeling we might just be what we're each looking for. I don't see much point in wasting time answering questions this way. Would you be open to meeting in person sometime? I know of a wonderful coffee shop, Cafe Nervosa. It puts Starbucks to shame. It's easy enough to locate. If you have trouble finding it, look for the KACL building across the street. _

_Amy_

Amy's latest reply surprised Niles. He hadn't expected her to be so forward as to suggest a face-to-face meeting. And for her to mention Nervosa was even more of a shock. Seattle was, of course, famous for its coffee, but Starbucks was a near-ubiquitous landmark in the Emerald City. Nervosa had a very small, but loyal following among locals. Niles was there nearly every day, which left him with one very big question. Did he know this mysterious woman?

He sighed as he clicked the button to send another message to Amy. As he typed, he wondered what she looked like. But he remembered his promise about not exchanging photos.

_Dear Amy_,

_I am sure that your friends are quite correct in their assessment of your looks. It has been my experience that true beauty has far more to do with one's soul than outer appearances. I feel a connection to you as well. I suppose that if we both feel this way, a meeting in person is certainly in order. I'm quite familiar with Nervosa, myself. Would you be free this Friday afternoon? _

_I look forward to seeing you in person. _

Niles watched as the cursor blinked at the spot where he would sign his name. But how to identify himself? As Dr. Niles Crane, noted psychiatrist? No, that would only lead to the inevitable _Are you related to Frasier Crane_ question. How about simply "Niles"? Once again he shook his head. Amy seemed to like him, in spite of the little she knew about him. That fact was oddly comforting. Just before hitting send, he signed the email _N_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, N, it looks like you've got yourself a date!" Daphne said to herself as she sent back another message agreeing to a rendezvous. She knew she should be wary of meeting a perfect stranger in person like this. She shuddered to think of what Mr. Crane would say about this. But despite all of that, Daphne had no qualms. Deep in her heart, she knew that N, whoever he was, would not harm her.

Over the next few days, Niles and Daphne exchanged messages. Niles informed her that he would wear a red tie, so that she would know him when she saw him. Once or twice, Niles wondered if Daphne might be his mystery woman, but he dismissed the thought each time. As far as he knew, the only things she did online were occasionally emailing her family back home, and a bit of online shopping.

Before he knew it, Niles was sitting in the nearly-deserted coffee shop on Friday afternoon. He was glad the place wasn't crowded. As he waited, he wondered, once again, what Amy looked like. But, time and again, the only face that came to mind was Daphne's. He had started this whole online-dating thing as a way to get over her, and yet, she was on his mind even now. _Well, if nothing else, maybe I'll make a new friend today. I could certainly use a few of those_, Niles thought with a sigh.

But, just then, the door to the cafe opened, and Daphne entered. For a moment, Niles forgot to breathe. When she saw him there, she walked toward his table immediately. "Well, hello, Dr. Crane." She smiled.

Niles stood at once, his heart pounding. "Daphne," he whispered. Did he dare hope that she was here for the same reason he was?

Daphne was surprised to see Dr. Crane stand. Though he was always very polite to her, he never quite went this far with it. But that's when she noticed. "You've got a red tie on."

"Yes, I do," Niles said, blushing. His face now nearly matched the color of the tie.

"Well, what a coincidence. I'm here to meet a man that I've been talking to online. He said he'd wear a red tie..." Suddenly, her hand went to her mouth, and she gasped. "Oh, my God. Is it you? Are you N?"

"Yes," Niles said, still unable to believe this was happening.

Daphne was likewise in disbelief. "No wonder I felt a connection," she finally said. "I didn't tell your father or brother I was coming here, because I know they'd both think I was mad to meet a complete stranger for coffee. But you're not a complete stranger. You're...you."

Niles smiled. "When you mentioned Nervosa, and KACL, I thought maybe...but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Get your hopes up? You mean you _wanted_ me to be the person you were writing to? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Niles took her hand, feeling its softness. "Why don't we sit?" Daphne obliged. "You remember my original ad, where I spoke of my true love?"

"Yes," Daphne said, smiling. "I've never read anything more beautiful."

"Well, I'm glad. I was thinking about you when I wrote that. I wanted to tell you, but the timing never seemed right, or I just couldn't get up the nerve." He hung his head.

Daphne reached out to cover his hand with her own. "It's all right. That doesn't matter. You told me now."

Niles looked up, surprised. He was the world's biggest coward. He'd had to hide behind an online identity in order to meet a woman he'd known for five years. And yet, she sat across from him, smiling. Suddenly, Niles found himself falling for her all over again.

"The past few days, I've been living a daydream. It was like a story from one of me romance novels. A mysterious man was saying sweet things to me. How could I not be touched? All me life, I've thought I was nothing special. But you made me forget all of that. Now, of course, it all makes perfect sense. When I was reading your messages, I felt the same way I feel when I'm talking to you right now. I just...couldn't see it."

Niles smiled. "It's all right. That doesn't matter. You see me now," he said, repeating her own words back to her.

"Yes, Niles, I do see you." Though only days ago, she'd been calling him 'Dr. Crane,' this change now seemed completely natural. He wasn't just her boss' brother, or even her good friend. Now he was so much more. She knew she should probably be surprised by the turn of events, but somehow, she wasn't. It had taken a computer screen and a keyboard to show her what had been in front of her all along. She had answered Niles' ad because she believed in true love, and now she'd found it.

**The End**


End file.
